


Louder Than Mines

by lovelyjihoon



Category: Idol Producer 2, QCYN, Qing Chun You Ni, UNINE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, No Smut bc I can't write it but things get heated..., One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjihoon/pseuds/lovelyjihoon
Summary: Zhou Shiyuan goes to a UNINE fanmeet and meets up with Li Zhenning.





	Louder Than Mines

Zhou Shiyuan's POV

I figured that I would catch the eyes of people by showing up to the fanmeet. It hadn't even been 5 minutes since I sat in my seat but I could feel eyes on me and I knew that someone had probably taken pictures of me. 

Although I felt so tired, I did decide to dress up a bit. I figured that it'd take a picture with the boys after the fanmeet and needed to look good.

Although today was a special fanmeet for the group and their fans, I was most excited to see him. 

However, instead of sneaking off for the night after saying goodbye to the members, Zhenning pulled me to the side.

We are backstage and the members are all caught up with Wenhan's and Youwei's parents.

"My parents are here," he whispered apologetically, "and my older brother."

I nod, understanding that I couldn't hang around. I'm ready to just head back a bit disappointed but he grabs my hand and looks around.

"I'm only having dinner with them. I'll see you after. I promise."

His eyes are twinkling and I notice he gives me another one of his big smiles before heading back to the big group. 

I find myself smiling even after he's long gone. 

-

It takes me a while to leave the venue because of the fans who do recognize me. 

I go by to a nearby restaurant that is still open and grab a small bite before doing a little window shopping. 

I find a shop with some cute things that is still open. I walk in, the guy at the register eyeing me. I think he is trying to see if he knows me.

I see something that immediately reminds of Zhenning and my hands grab them without thinking. 

I feel them in my hand and smile again. 

When it comes to him, it doesn't take much to make me happy.

I hold onto what I got, look a little more at the store, grab one more thing and go to the counter. 

The man at the register doesn't say anything and he seems to no longer care about my appearance. I think it was the bright orange pants that threw him off at first.

I get a notification. From him. 

I know it is him because I customized my notifications from him when we first started dating. 

"I'm heading back! Here's the location."

Before I can reply he sends another message. 

"We'll be alone."

I am not far from him and I can feel my heartbeat start to quicken.

"I'll be there soon."

I finish up at the store and grab a cab to his hotel. I'm there within ten minutes and next thing you know I'm in front of his room. 

He opens the room and I feel my body relax. 

Something about being with Zhenning makes me feel like I can be myself.

He grabs my free hand and closes the door. 

"Shenshen, you can't imagine how much I miss you," I say setting the bag on the floor.

"If it's anything like how I miss you then I might be able to," he responds, his cheeks already turning red. 

Every time we meet in private we end up hugging. This time is no different. I feel him pull me close and then place his head against my chest. 

I know he hears how my heart races for him.

Tonight he grabs me a little tighter and I find my hand running through his hair.

I touch his face causing him to look at me and plant a kiss on the bridge of his nose.

He's just showered, all the hair product gone causing his hair to simply fall into its natural place. I think he looks cute like this. 

His hair is now a slightly darker shade of blond than its been before which I think he looks good in. He's wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. And I realized how overdressed I am. 

There are times where we don't speak much because of how close we are. Something about tonight makes me want to tell him just how much he means to me though. 

Zhenning smiles and leans in for a kiss. It's a lustful one, a kiss that quickly builds up. It's been so long since we've had time for each other. My hands eventually move to the sides of his face and we deepen our kisses. 

"Wait!" I say as I feel Zhenning move from my lips to my neck. He moves back. He isn't concerned because it almost always continues with me asking for more.

"Before we," I pause, "do anything. I want to give you something."

"The bag?" He picks it up. 

I open it up and pull out couple keychains. It is two cats, one black and one silver. Our love for cats is almost as much as our love for each other.

I hand him the black one and tell him to look at the back. 

"A kiwi sticker!" He laughs and smiles big again.

I show the back of mines proudly.

"Well you are my cuddly bear," he giggles. 

I had to buy two different sticker packs to find the right ones. 

"I figured it was time we had something matching that we could actually take with us," I explained. 

He walks away and attaches his keys from his old keychain to his new one. I put my keychain back in the bag and set it down at a nearby drawer. 

I hear a small knock. I turn to him. 

"Room service," he whispers and motions for me to get behind him as he opens the door.

He gives a small smile and nod, tips the guy, and closes the door.

He hands me a glass and pours some red wine. 

"I wanted tonight to be special," he starts, "Who knows if we'll be able to get together for our 6 months. Today is close enough." 

We both take a drink and set the glasses back down on the cart. When our eyes meet again I know it's time to take things forward. 

I think about how earlier today Zhenning had set down his hand on my thigh during the group picture. I feel my skin shiver in excitement. 

I move Zhenning down to the bed and just look at him for a second, admiring how beautiful he looks. He looks back at me, his eyes sparkling like before but with more want and need. 

This time I lead the kissing and I'm the only to kiss down his neck. 

It doesn't take long for our body heat to take over. I help Zhenning take his shirt off and then take mines off. We both take each other in. Even when we've met up before, it did not always end with us seeing each other's bodies. 

Even despite our desire for each other, everything about Zhenning's touch was gentle yet electric. 

We lost track of everything. I only remember feeling like there was no one I would rather be with. 

"Shenshen," I whisper while spooning Zhenning. We have been in this position for a while in silence, just listening to our breaths leveling out.

"I love you too," he says reading my mind. 

I let out a laugh. I know he loves my voice when I whisper, it always comes out a bit louder than I mean too because it's deep. It causes his heart to skip a beat. 

"I really do love you," I reply, "Messaging you is not enough some days. But knowing that you're living your dream makes me happy."

He turns and looks at me. He caresses my face and I close my eyes for a second taking in his touch again.

"I know you're capable of big things," he says as I open my eyes, "We have each other. No one makes me feel happy just at the mere thought of them. I can sleep at night and carry on through practice and rehearsal because I know there is someone who will love me regardless of what happens."

I feel tears pool up and one of them escapes. He wipes it away and gives me a small kiss. 

Although our first dates and hangouts were us goofing around and having fun. I love it when we have a heart to heart. 

"Shenshen," I start, "Let's do this again. In six months. Let's celebrate the New Year together. And the next and the next."

Zhenning hugs me again, placing his head against my shoulder. His face is away from me but I can feel a tear on my shoulder. 

This time his heart is beating louder than mines.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kept thinking about how big Zhenning smiles whenever he meets up with Shiyuan. So in a 1/2am daze, I wrote this. I wrote this in like an hour but I just wanted some content... I hope you guys enjoy it! I haven't written anything in a while so... 
> 
> twt is @softjiajia if you wanna be friends! always looking for more cpop mutuals


End file.
